


Legami che non si spezzano

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Sabo met, Gen, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace ha studiato il giornale per tanto tempo e non ha fatto altro che chiedersi se davvero il Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria possa essere suo fratello. E adesso è venuto il momento di scoprirlo, anche se la realtà sarà peggiore della sua fantasia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legami che non si spezzano

Lo striker fendeva il blu scuro delle acque della Rotta Maggiore alzando ai lati due sottili colonnine d'acqua, che evaporavano all'istante contro il fuoco che Ace emetteva dai piedi. Si era seduto, appoggiato con la schiena all'albero e gli occhi chiusi. Adorava lo striker, ma di tanto in tanto era noioso e faticoso navigare per così tante ore da solo, costretto a fare da combustibile vivente.  
Si stava quasi appisolando, quando avvertì un chiaro rumore che scosse lo striker, per cui balzò in piedi, il fuoco che brillava nella sua mano, pronto ad attaccare. Ma si spense subito quando notò che era semplicemente Marco che era atterrato, i piedi immersi senza alcun problema nel suo fuoco e le braccia ancora in forma di ali.  
Lui sorrise. «Ho interrotto il tuo pisolino?»  
«Non stavo dormendo» replicò Ace, con una smorfia. «Che cosa ci fai qui?»  
«La spiegazione ufficiale è che ho fatto un giro per controllare. Hai sconfitto Doma una settimana fa, dov'eri finito? Ero preoccupato.»  
«E la spiegazione ufficiosa?»  
«Satch potrebbe aver insinuato che eri in giro assieme a qualche ragazza della tua età incontrata in giro.»  
Ace incrociò le braccia e fece il broncio. «Non lo farei mai.»  
«Non senza dirmelo prima, vero.»  
«Be', certo che se continui a fare il nonno ansioso, non mi stupisce che Satch lo pensi.»  
«Non sono un nonno. Non sono così vecchio. Al massimo fratello maggiore.»  
«Stessa cosa» ribatté Ace divertito. «Sono stato un fratello maggiore per tanto tempo.»  
Marco rise.  
«E per quanto sia bello fare il fratellino, per una volta, me la posso cavare» continuò Ace.  
«Sì, lo so. Solo che mi mancavi, tutto qui.»  
L'ammissione fece trasformare il broncio di Ace in un leggero sorriso imbarazzato. Si avvicinò a lui, senza abbassare l'intensità delle sue fiamme e si allungò per baciarlo. Marco gli strinse i fianchi con le sue ali, solleticandolo con le piume fiammeggianti.  
«Anche tu mi sei mancato.»  
«Perché non stavi tornando a casa?»  
Lo sguardo di Ace guardò per un attimo in lontananza, poi annuì a se stesso. Le fiamme si spensero in un breve flash, mentre recuperava lo zaino zebrato che teneva appeso all'albero maestro. Ne estrasse una serie di fogli tenuti assieme con un elastico.  
Marco li prese e li sfogliò con molta delicatezza: erano tutti articoli che si riferivano al Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria; in alcuni si poteva vedere una foto sfocata, con il viso seminascosto dalle ciocche bionde e dal cappello a cilindro.  
«Ti interessano i rivoluzionari?»  
«No... No, direi proprio di no.» Ace fece una smorfia. «Solo a lui» specificò, indicando i fogli che Marco stava ancora esaminando. «Mi sbaglio di sicuro, ma... Mi ricorda mio fratello.»  
«Rufy?» Il tono di Marco era perplesso.  
«No. L'altro mio fratello.» Ace tirò un lungo sospiro e si sedette di schianto sullo striker. «Eravamo in tre, una volta. È morto otto anni fa e siamo rimasti io e Rufy.»  
«Non ne avevi mai parlato.»  
La mano di Ace si stringeva il tatuaggio sul braccio. «Non è qualcosa di cui mi piace parlare.»  
Marco annuì. «Pensi che possa essere lui?»  
«Gli somiglia, ha lo stesso nome... e persino il fatto che sia un rivoluzionario non stona con lui.»  
«E non ti avrebbe contattato per otto anni?»  
«Sì. No. No, appunto. È un'idea stupida.»  
Marco lo fissò, la testa piegata di lato. «Potrebbe esserci una spiegazione a questo» disse. «Se pensi che valga la pena provare a incontrarlo, dovremo farlo. Anche se non sarà vero.»  
«Niente rimpianti» sussurrò Ace. «Probabilmente non lo è, ma c'è una possibilità che lo sia e allora...» Scosse la testa e poi sorrise. «Ma come cerchi un rivoluzionario?»  
«A quanto pare, la tua idea era andare in giro a casaccio nella speranza di beccarlo.» Marco rise.  
«Be', se hai un'idea migliore sono tutto orecchie.»  
«No, ammetto la mia ignoranza» alzò le braccia Marco. «Credo che dovremo chiederlo al Babbo, di sicuro sa cosa che noi non sappiamo.»  
Ace esitò. «Non mi va di disturbare il Babbo per queste cose di poco conto.»  
Marco scosse la testa e lo guardò con un sorriso divertito. «È il Babbo. Queste cose di poco conto sono esattamente quello che gli interessa.»  
Ace alzò le spalle, rilassato. «Non sono abituato ad avere un padre» ammise. «E adesso me ne ritrovo due» aggiunse divertito, con un'occhiata eloquente.  
«Fratello maggiore» lo corresse Marco.  
«Se ti fa sentire meglio...» allargò le braccia Ace. Poi smise di prenderlo in giro e recuperò il Lumacofono.

***

«Allora questa è l'isola di cui parlava il Babbo?»  
Marco ripose le sue mappe nello zaino. «Sì. Siamo a Jamiro.»  
Era una terra piuttosto grande, a forma di mezzaluna storta, il che creava un grande golfo all'interno. Era collinare, colline dolci che scendevano sul mare prima a forma di ampie pianure e praterie prima di trasformarsi in spiagge dorate che brillavano al sole. Da una parte, proprio sulla punta del promontorio, si alzava l'unica montagna, quasi a forma di noce, completamente nuda, il che formava un netto contrasto con le colline verdi. Un leggero fumo pareva essere emesso dalla cima.  
C'era anche un'isola più piccola, connessa con quello che pareva un piccolo ponte di roccia, proprio ai piedi della montagna. Le correnti imprevedibili della Rotta Maggiore avevano formato attorno una serie di mulinelli, per cui era impossibile raggiungerla se non passando dall'isola principale.  
Marco e Ace approdarono quindi dalla parte opposta, proprio nel punto in cui la terra formava una piccola curva.  
«Se davvero c'è in corso una guerra civile, sarà meglio fare attenzione» disse Marco, mentre Ace trascinava lo striker sulla spiaggia, dato che non aveva posti dove legarlo. «Non siamo qui per farci coinvolgere.»  
Fece appena in tempo a finire la frase che una trappola nascosta nella sabbia scattò: il reticolato formato dalle canne si gettò su di loro, punte affilate che si infilarono nei loro corpi. Subito dopo seguì un nugolo di frecce che, scagliate verso l'altro, precipitarono su di loro, trasformando la zona attorno in un cimitero di piume che puntavano da terreno.  
Solo allora gli aggressori emersero dalla folta vegetazione, sicuri che non ci fosse più pericolo. Non trovarono quello che si aspettavano, però. Le loro armi erano semplicemente passate attraverso il corpo fiammeggiante di Ace, che al momento si limitava a stare in piedi con le braccia incrociate e un'espressione annoiata sul volto.  
«Dovreste fare attenzione, un'altra persona sarebbe già morta al posto mio» commentò. Marco non aveva aggiunto nulla, ma si era affiancato a lui. Con cura, si toglieva e gettava a terra le frecce che si erano conficcate nel suo corpo, lasciando solo una striscia di fiamme blu che guarivano istantaneamente la ferita. Quando si estrasse quella dall'occhio, l'intero gruppo di nativi davanti a loro rabbrividì.  
Ace si prese un attimo per osservarli. Erano uomini e donne, tutti muscolosi, dalla pelle liscia e scura come l'ebano, la testa completamente rasata. Indossavano gonnellini corti sotto pantaloni di stoffa strappati in più punti e portavano con sé armi di differente tipi, oltre a gioielli dorati che brillavano al sole. Li guidava un uomo, l'unico ad avere invece una folta chioma di capelli e diversi enormi orecchini ai lobi delle orecchie, che avevano finito per allungarsi.  
Fu proprio lui a parlare. «Siete pirati. Avete un frutto del diavolo?»  
«Sì ad entrambe le domande» rispose Marco gentilmente. Aveva terminato di togliersi le frecce dal corpo. «Siamo qui ad aspettare una persona, non vogliamo danneggiarvi in alcun modo, per cui gradirei la stessa cortesia da parte vostra.»  
«Non che possano farlo comunque» commentò Ace divertito. In una fiammata cancellò tutte le frecce conficcate a terra e anche la trappola di canne, lasciando dietro di sé una riga di cenere.  
L'uomo si mostrò poco impressionato, ma era chiaro che il gruppo dietro di lui era abbastanza terrorizzato. «Devo chiedere» disse solo. In un attimo, erano tutti scomparsi di nuovo all'interno della vegetazione.  
«Be', non è stata una bella accoglienza» commentò Ace, a metà fra il perplesso e il divertito.  
«Non si può biasimarli» disse Marco. «Se sono in guerra saranno più prudenti del solito anche con gli stranieri. E per di più siamo pirati.»  
«Però hanno un esercito ridicolo. Sono troppo pochi. A meno che non siano andati a chiamare i rinforzi...»  
«Da quello che so, Jamiro è un'isola composta da diversi villaggi che vivono in autonomia e collaborano fra di loro solo per questioni principali» spiegò Marco. «Se ora sono i guerra, è probabile che quello sia davvero l'unico esercito che ogni villaggio possiede.»  
Ace annuì ma non commentò. Recuperò il suo striker, con il disappunto di notare che aveva alcune frecce conficcate che gli rovinavano la chiglia, e si occupò di risistemarlo e di parcheggiarlo come si doveva, finché l'uomo non tornò indietro.  
«I capovillaggi vorrebbero incontravi» disse loro. «Prego, seguitemi.»  
Marco e Ace si scoccarono un'occhiata, poi annuirono. L'uomo li condusse attraverso l'alta vegetazione che circondava la spiaggia e poi all'interno del bosco di pini marittimi che si estendeva subito dopo. Il villaggio si trovava all'interno di quel bosco, ai piedi di una collina.   
Era in realtà più grande di quello che Ace aveva ipotizzato, ma era effettivamente costituito da capanne di legno e canne. Erano costruite a due piani, innalzate rispetto al piano della strada, cosicché la parte inferiore veniva utilizzata come magazzino esterno. Anche il tetto, piatto, costituiva un'ulteriore stanza e non erano poche le donne che vi stavano lavorando sopra, alcune sedute con le gambe a penzoloni.  
A differenza dei soldati che avevano incontrato in precedenza, i normali abitanti portavano abiti molto ricercati, con disegni elaborati e multicolore. Nessuno di loro era rasato, ma il colore ebano li contraddistingueva tutti e risaltava maggiormente per i vestiti che indossavano. Mentre seguivano l'uomo verso l'unica capanna che non era sollevata da terra, tutti interrompevano le loro attività per osservarli preoccupati.  
Ace ringraziò quando l'uomo gli fece cenno di precederlo all'interno. Temeva una trappola, ma invece trovò solamente tre anziane persone, due donne e un uomo, sedute a semicerchio su un tappeto. Avevano i capelli talmente lunghi da pensare che non se li fossero mai tagliati in tutta la loro vita e i lobi degli orecchi toccavano terra per il peso degli orecchini.  
«Prego, accomodatevi» disse una delle donne, indicando i due cuscini davanti a loro.   
«Grazie» disse Ace, con un piccolo inchino, prima di sedersi di schianto. Marco ridacchiò fra sé, poi si sistemò al suo fianco.  
«Non siamo qui per crearvi problemi» disse ai tre anziani.  
«Così ci hanno detto» annuì la seconda donna. «Penso ci si possa fidare della parola di un pirata di Barbabianca.»  
«Assolutamente.»  
Senza che nessuno lo avesse chiesto, da una porta laterale entrarono ragazzi e ragazze con piatti che spandevano attorno un buon odore di carne e spezia, per posarci al centro del tappeto, davanti alle persone sedute, per poi andarsene senza aggiungere una parola.  
«Possiamo mangiare?» domandò Ace, che aveva già iniziato a sbavare.  
«Abbiamo pensato che potreste avere appetito dopo il viaggio» rispose la prima donna.   
«Oh, sì! Grazie mille!» Ace fece un altro lungo inchino, prima di gettarsi sul cibo senza troppi complimenti.  
Per non offendere la loro gentilezza, anche Marco prese un piatto di quelle che apparivano polpette fritte e se lo pose sulle ginocchia. Fece poi segno di ignorare quello che Ace stava facendo, che era mangiare e addormentarsi un attimo dopo, cosa che tendeva sempre a spaventare chi non lo conosceva.  
«Sappiamo che fate parte del Governo Mondiale, per cui potrebbe essere un problema per voi» disse. «Apprezziamo l'ospitalità, ma non sentitevi obbligati.»  
«Lasciamo perdere il Governo Mondiale.» L'uomo agitò la mano per scacciare una mosca. «Quello che succede qui non sono fatti loro.»  
«Ci hanno detto che state cercando qualcuno. Si tratta di uno dell'isola?» domandò la seconda donna.  
«No, uno straniero. Abbiamo motivo di credere che arriverà qui fra poco tempo, se non è già presente. Vogliamo solo aspettarlo.»  
«Capisco.» La prima donna prese un profondo respiro. «Potete restare qui. Noi valutiamo molto l'ospitalità. Tuttavia, come forse saprete, in questo momento è in corso una guerra civile.»  
Marco annuì. «Tutti i villaggi uno contro l'altro?»  
«No. Abbiamo una serie di villaggi alleati... Direi che è più uno schieramento verso l'altro» spiegò l'uomo. «Ma viviamo tutti distanti, in caso di attacco improvviso non potrebbero soccorrerci.»  
«Per questo vogliamo chiedervi di supportarci per tutto il periodo in cui rimarrete qui, contro i nostri avversari.»  
«Nessun problema.» Ace aveva finito di mangiare e ora la pila di piatti giaceva vuota al suo fianco. «Sono pieno!» ruttò. «Era tutto buonissimo, davvero grazie.» Fece un altro inchino di fronte ai tre anziani, che non poterono nascondere la loro incredulità nei riguardi del suo appetito.  
Marco si chinò verso di lui. «Non avevamo detto di non farci coinvolgere nella guerra civile?»  
«Ma se mentre siamo qui attaccano il villaggio non possiamo stare con le mani in mano, no?»  
«Immagino di no.» Marco si rivolse agli anziani. «Finché saremo qui vi daremo una mano, ma non più di questo.»  
«Ci accontenteremo.»  
«Ah, e prometto anche che d'ora in poi Ace si procurerà il cibo da solo. Non voglio rischiare di finire tutte le vostre provviste.»  
«Ehi!»  
Una delle donne ridacchiò. «Apprezziamo la cortesia. Bikila vi troverò un posto dove alloggiare.»  
Bikila si rivelò essere l'uomo che comandava il piccolo esercito cittadino e, almeno dallo sguardo che scoccò loro, non pareva averli presi in simpatia, ma fu comunque gentile abbastanza da condurli in una capanna libera al limite del villaggio, dove avrebbero potuto soggiornare in santa pace.  
«Ah, mi ricorda i tempi con Rufy!» commentò Ace, gettandosi di schiena sulla pila di stoffe che costituivano uno dei letti. «Mi pare che per ora stia andando tutto bene.»  
Marco annuì. «Non abbiamo ancora idea se e quando i rivoluzionari si faranno vedere, né quali siano le loro intenzioni.» Il tono era leggermente preoccupato. «Da domani cercherò di procurarmi qualche informazione più precisa su questa guerra civile. Però possiamo prenderci la serata libera.»  
«D'accordo» disse Ace, con un sorriso furbo sul volto. «Però ho bisogno di fare un po' d'esercizio per digerire quello che ho appena mangiato.»  
«Non so se sia il caso, siamo appena arrivati e-»  
«Non trovare scuse, se sei stanco basta dirlo» lo interruppe Ace divertito. «D'altronde, alla tua età...» Un secondo dopo Marco l'aveva già atterrato, bloccandolo con il peso del suo corpo, e lo stava baciando, le labbra che premevano insaziabili sulle sue.  
«Ritiralo subito, ragazzino.»

***

Bebé non era esattamente felice di quello che stava succedendo. Aveva diciott'anni, era sposato da pochi mesi con una ragazza bellissima e viveva la sua vita da contadino con tranquillità. Non aveva fatto in tempo ad abituarsi quando la guerra civile era scoppiata. Ci manca giusto ospitare due pirati nel villaggio come se fossero ospiti d'onore...  
Sapeva che il suo sentimento era condiviso da molti.  
«Bebé, è terribile!» La moglie Amira era entrata in casa di fretta, senza nemmeno togliersi i sandali. «I bambini... Mi sono distratta un attimo e quel pirata li ha presi.» Tremò e le uscì un singhiozzo.   
«In che senso, li ha presi?»  
«Li prendeva in braccio, non so cosa ci volesse fare...»  
«Hai chiamato Bikila?»  
Amira scosse la testa. «Sono stati loro a decidere che i pirati potevano stare qui...»  
«Già.» Bebé uscì dalla casa a passo di marcia. Non era un soldato, non era interessato a esserlo, ma se l'esercito non aveva intenzione di difendere gli abitanti qualcuno l'avrebbe pur fatto.   
«Che vuoi fare?» Amira lo seguì, con passi rapidi e incerti.  
Bebé non rispose: avrebbe deciso quando avrebbe visionato la situazione. Di certo non avrebbe permesso a un rapitore di bambini di scappare impunito. E di certo non avrebbe mai immaginato quello che stava davvero succedendo, perché quando arrivarono alla piazzola l'unica cosa che sentirono furono le risate dei bambini, perché Ace riusciva a portarli tutti a cavalluccio sulla spalla e a correre particolarmente veloce.  
«Be'... almeno sembra che stiano bene» commentò Bebé.  
«Pensavo fossero in pericolo...» mormorò Amira, con un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Errore comprensibile» la rassicurò lui poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.  
Ace si accorse della loro presenza e alzò una mano per salutarli. «Si sono attaccati a me e alla fine non ho resistito» spiegò. «Mi spiace, vi siete preoccupati?»  
«No, sono io che mi devo scusare, ho pensato male senza motivo» disse Amira, le guance in fiamme.  
«Ci sono abituato.» Ace le sorrise senza alcun risentimento e lei avvampò maggiormente. Si avvicinò guardando per terra e poi prese un bambino per mano. «Su, andiamo, non disturbatelo oltre.» Per tutta risposta tutti si appiccicarono maggiormente a lui.  
«Giocheremo poi» disse allora Ace. «Adesso andate con lei.»  
«Promesso?» domandò uno dei bambini.  
«Promesso» confermò lui. Anche se non sembrarono del tutto convinti, si lasciarono rimettere a terra da Amira, la quale poi li trascinò via con ancora lo sguardo basso, mormorando delle scuse sottovoce.  
«Sono tutti figli vostri?» domandò Ace a Bebé, che invece era ancora in piedi davati a lui.  
«Che? No! Come potrebbe essere possibile?»  
Ace rise. «Non lo so, era un'ipotesi.»  
«Qui le ragazze sposate ma senza figli si occupano a turno dei bambini del villaggio» gli spiegò allora Bebé. «Spero comunque di averne presto uno anche io.» Si ritrovò a guardare Ace che lo guardava con un sorriso che appariva particolarmente nostalgico, ma senza aggiungere nulla. Fu lui allora a proseguire: «Te la cavi con i bambini.»  
«Credo che sia per via del mio fratellino» commentò Ace, e il sorriso si allargò. «È un piagnone e un combinaguai e lo dovevo sempre tenere d'occhio...» Avrebbe potuto parlarne le ore.  
«Mi ricordi un po' il mio» mormorò Bebé, la testa voltata a guardare in lontananza.  
«Oh!» Ace parve interessato. «Anche lui sta qui?»  
Bebé scosse la testa. «È rimasto al mio villaggio. E poi, da quando è scoppiata la guerra...»  
Ace strinse le sopracciglia. «Non sto capendo.»  
«Perché non sei di qui.» Bebé alzò il braccio per mettere in evidenza il bracciale dorato che portava al braccio, molto vicino alla spalla. «Li hai notati?»  
«Ora che mi ci fai pensare, sì» rispose Ace. La maggior parte degli abitanti, però, lo aveva con una serie di perline blu, mentre il suo era verde e rosso. «Non è un semplice ornamento, vero?»  
«Per niente» scosse la testa Bebé. «È il simbolo di appartenenza al villaggio. Per legge, però, nessuno può sposarsi con uno del proprio villaggio. Amira è nata qui, io no.»  
«È una regola ben strana.»  
«Perché?» Bebé parve perplesso all'idea. «Ci sono tanti villaggi diversi, l'unico modo per rimanere un unico paese è avere legami l'uno con l'altro. Anche per questo uno stesso villaggio, ogni anno, non può accogliere più di una persona che viene dallo stesso villaggio. Così tutti sono collegati con tutti, sempre.»  
«Dato che siete in guerra, non mi pare che abbia funzionato molto.»  
Bebé abbassò lo sguardo. «Già...»  
«Ah, scusa, non volevo essere offensivo!»  
«No, no, hai ragione.» Si strinse il bracciale. «È proprio così. Probabilmente adesso mio fratello mi ucciderebbe, se ci trovassimo a combattere.»  
Ace gli afferrò le spalle e lo scosse. «Ma figurati! È tuo fratello!»  
Bebé si ritrovò a ridere. «Già, hai ragione...» Il tono non era comunque del tutto convinto. «Adesso però devo andare, è giornata di semina.»  
«Sì, certo...» Ace lo lasciò andare con un po' di titubanza. «Posso venire con te?»  
«Se vuoi...» Bebé era perplesso. «Non sarà una cosa molto divertente.»  
«Non ho altro da fare» alzò le spalle Ace.  
«Come preferisci.»  
Tornarono alla casa di Bebé, che si trovava dalla parte opposta del villaggio. Il carro con le sementi era già stato preparato e Ace fu più che felice di sollevarlo a mani nude per trasportarlo al campo dove dovevano seminare, una sottile striscia di terra ricavata tra la sabbia e i pini marittimi del bosco. Bebé si stupì di un pirata che non aveva problemi a lavorare duro come un contadino e senza lamentarsi nemmeno un attimo.  
«Ti devo proprio ringraziare» commentò, quando si presero una pausa. «Sto risparmiando un sacco di tempo.»  
«Figurati» rispose Ace sorridendo. «Con tutto il cibo che mi avete offerto ieri è il minimo. Però considerati fortunato, di solito scappo senza pagare!» Bebé scoppiò a ridere, rischiando di sputare ovunque l'acqua che voleva bere.  
Ace si appoggiò al carro ormai vuoto, il dorso della mano che gli asciugava il sudore dalla fronte, e guardò in lontananza la montagna spoglia che si ergeva chiara verso il cielo. «Esce ancora quello strano fumo.»  
Bebé seguì il suo sguardo. «È il respiro del drago Abbah.»  
«...vuoi dire che c'è un drago dentro quella montagna?»  
«Sì, il drago protettore dell'isola.»  
«Che figata!»  
Bebé non riuscì a non sorridere la suo entusiasmo. «È grazie a lui che siamo riusciti a sopravvivere nonostante i pericoli esterni» spiegò, con un po' d'orgoglio. «Ma adesso è arrabbiato con noi e non sono sicuro che ci stia proteggendo ancora.»  
«Per via della guerra?»  
«Dovremo essere tutti uniti, e invece...» Bebé annuì. Alzò il braccio e indicò la piccola isola separata subito dopo la montagna. «Ogni anno, per un mese, i ragazzi e le ragazze in età da marito si riuniscono sotto la protezione di Abbah per scegliere il proprio sposo. Quest'anno non è successo...»  
«Vi basta un mese per scegliere chi sposarvi?» si stupì Ace, distogliendo un attimo i pensieri dal drago.  
«Un mese è tanto» commentò Bebé. «Si sta sempre insieme, si mangia quello che si può, che in pratica sono noci di cocco e basta... È più che sufficiente per capire se quella persona va bene per passarci la vita assieme.»  
«E non c'è mai nessuno che non si sposa?»  
«Ovviamente sì. Hai tre occasioni, fino a diciannove anni, ma se non c'è nessuno che ti va bene, torni al villaggio e vieni addestrato per diventare capovillaggio. È quello che è successo a mio fratello, difatti lui è rimasto a casa e io mi sono trasferito qui.»  
Ace ci rifletté. «Anche Bikila, quindi, è uno che non si è sposato?»  
«Esatto, bravo!» esclamò Bebé. «Infatti non c'è mai un numero di capovillaggi certo, dipende da quanti non si sposano.»  
«E se si sposano tutti?»  
«In anni e anni qualcuno che non riesce a sposarci c'è sempre. Stai cercando di mettermi in difficoltà con tutte queste ipotesi impossibili?»  
Ace rise con lui. «No, sto solo cercando di capire, è qualcosa di così diverso...» mormorò poi. «Per esempio, se avessi abitato qui adesso non potrei stare con Marco.» Ridacchiò. «Anche perché non credo che sia accettabile per qualcuno provare a sedurre il capovillaggio...» aggiunse, quasi a se stesso. «Be', ipotizzando che Marco fosse rimasto single...» A pensarci, ciò gli ricordava che Marco non parlava mai delle sue storie passate. «Ecco, adesso sono geloso per niente.»  
Bebé lo ascoltava senza capire. «Chi è Marco?»  
«Il mio ragazzo. Più o meno, credo.» Ace sorrise. «È il tipo con la pettinatura improbabile che è qui con me. L'hai visto?»  
«Credevo fosse tuo padre!»  
Ace scoppiò a ridere e finì per rotolare giù dal carro dove si era seduto, con le mani strette sulla pancia. «Ma come ti è venuto?» esclamò, senza riuscire a trattenersi. «Anche se sarebbe stato decisamente meglio di lui...» aggiunse, in un sussurro.   
«Ah... Be'... È più grande di te e avete lo stesso simbolo... Insomma, ho pensato... Scusami...»  
Ace agitò la mano, con le risate che continuavano a uscire. «No, no, anzi, grazie per il divertimento» commentò. «Questa a Marco gliela devo raccontare!» Riuscì finalmente a calmarsi e a tornare a sedersi. «Certo che se avete come tradizione quella di sposarvi così presto, non avete mai visto coppie come noi.» E in fondo non era andato nemmeno troppo lontano: il tatuaggio era effettivamente il simbolo di un padre, il migliore che avessero mai avuto.  
«Già.» Bebé guardò in lontananza. «Ci sono tanti mondi diversi da noi oltre il mare...»  
«Ci vorresti andare?» Ace stava quasi per invitarlo a unirsi alla ciurma, quando lo vide scuotere la testa.  
«Sto bene qui, con il mio villaggio e mia moglie e il mio campo. Vorrei solo che la guerra finisse.»  
Ace sorrise dolcemente. «Finché non hai rimpianti, va bene tutto.»

***

Ace tornò nella capanna che era stata attrezzata a loro residenza nel primo pomeriggio. Bebé aveva a tutti i costi voluto invitarlo a pranzo per ricompensarlo dell'aiuto sul campo e un pranzo sarebbe stato decisamente scortese da rifiutare. Amira era ancora con i bambini, che erano stati più che felici della sua presenza.  
«Mi hai lasciato da solo per pranzo» commentò Marco divertito, che lo stava aspettando seduto sul tetto piatto.  
«Mi hai lasciato solo tutta la mattina» ribatté Ace. Lo raggiunse con un salto. «Dove sei stato?»  
«Ho indagato un po' per cercare di capire la situazione. Almeno ora so perché sono in guerra.»  
«Spiega.» Ace si accomodò a fianco a lui.  
«Un abitante di un villaggio è stato ucciso da un altro» iniziò Marco. «Normalmente in queste situazioni sarebbe stato il villaggio di appartenenza a punire il colpevole, invece si sono rifiutati di farlo proclamando la sua innocenza. Questo disprezzo per le regole si è poi espanso a tutti gli altri villaggi, tra chi sosteneva che lo stessero proteggendo e chi credeva davvero alla sua innocenza.»  
«In pratica potrebbe essere tutto un errore?»  
Marco alzò le spalle. «Spesso le guerre peggiori nascono per queste cose.»  
Ace guardò in lontananza verso la casa di Bebé. Era un peccato che rischiasse il rapporto con suo fratello per un omicidio che poteva davvero non essere stato compiuto e in cui comunque non c'entrava nulla. «A proposito!» esclamò, con le risate che tornava a spingere nella sua gola. «Lo sai che qui pensano che tu sia mio padre?»  
Marco non parve altrettanto divertito. «Mi pare normale, qui si sposano massimo a diciannove anni. Potrei davvero essere tuo padre.»  
«E la cosa ti disturba perché...?» Ace alzò un sopracciglio, irritato. «Siamo pirati, facciamo un po' quello che ci pare!»  
Senza alcun preavviso, Marco gli prese il mento con le mani e lo baciò, fermandosi un attimo a succhiare il labbro inferiore. «Sì, è per questo che non ho fatto molto per resistere a quel faccino.»  
«Faccino?» ripeté Ace oltraggiato. Gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò come si doveva, giusto per non essere da meno. Marco lo lasciò fare, godendosi le labbra calde di Ace sulle sue. «Stai cercando di cambiare argomento» commentò infine.  
Marco rise appena. «Non è che mi disturba» spiegò allora. «Ma che apparteniamo a due generazioni diverse è vero e non possiamo farci niente.»  
«Ma non è un problema. Almeno non lo è per me.»  
«È che io tendo a guardare più al futuro, a come saremo e se davvero la nostra è una storia destinata a durare.» Marco fece un sorriso appena accennato. «Forse è davvero perché sono vecchio e mi preoccupo troppo.»  
«È sicuramente così» annuì Ace, convinto, solo per prenderlo in giro. «Io comunque voglio vivere senza rimpianti, quindi non ho intenzione di rinunciarci solo per quello che potrebbe accadere.»  
«Ed è per questo che sono innamorato di te.» Lo disse come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo, ma Ace arrossì e non riuscì a guardarlo in viso, per cui concentrò lo sguardo in lontananza, verso la montagna che sputava ancora fumo bianco.  
«Esistono i draghi?»  
Era un cambio di argomento così repentino che Marco rimase spiazzato. «Be', mi è capitato di incontrarne un paio...»  
«Davvero? Ma che figata! Voglio incontrare il drago che c'è nella montagna!»  
«Ora sembri davvero un ragazzino.»  
«Zitto! Voglio solo vedere il drago.»  
«Anche se è un drago sacro per la gente di qui?»  
«Be', finché non ne sanno nulla...»  
Marco sorrise e scosse la testa, ma poi si alzò. «Tanto non riesco mai a dirti di no...»  
«Grazie, papà» ridacchiò Ace. «Ma non andiamo volando?» chiese poi, perché Marco era sceso dal tetto.  
«Sarebbe comodo, ma la mia forma di fenice è piuttosto visibile e, con la guerra civile e tutto, preferisco essere un po' più prudente.»  
«Che noia...» commentò fra sé Ace, ma poi lo seguì senza protestare ulteriormente. Tornarono sulla spiaggia, con l'idea di seguire la forma a mezzaluna dell'isola fino alla montagna. Il sole brillava alto del cielo, ma per fortuna nessuno dei due correva il rischio di prendere un'insolazione, per cui camminarono spediti verso la loro meta.  
Ebbero solo un'interruzione quando incapparono in un'altra trappola e un altro nugolo di frecce. «Ancora?» commentò Ace, seccato. Non si prese nemmeno la briga di attendere, questa volta, ma incendiò direttamente tutto e poi emise altre fiamme per far uscire allo scoperto gli avversari.  
«Siamo qui per incontrare una persona, non vogliamo farvi del male, lasciateci in pace e noi lasceremo in pace voi bla bla» disse velocemente, con già l'intenzione di farli scappare perché non aveva davvero intenzione di stare a spiegare la questione a ogni singolo villaggio. Avevano un drago da incontrare.  
«Quindi è vero che ci sono dei pirati al villaggio dell'Akua?»   
Ace si voltò annoiato verso la persona che aveva parlato. Indossava gioielli simili a Bikila, per cui ipotizzò che si trattasse del suo omonimo in un altro villaggio. «Sì, ma siamo solo ospiti, tutto qui.»   
«Bene, allora tornateci.»  
Ace emise un'altra fiammata. «Stiamo andando a fare una cosa. Provate a ostacolarci.»  
L'uomo guardò quel fuoco ardente controllato a comando e annuì gravemente. «Va bene, basta che ve ne andiate da qui.»  
«Era proprio quello che volevamo fare.» Ma gli aveva parlato troppo a lungo e ciò gli aveva permesso di notare il braccialetto con le perline rosse e verdi, proprio come quelle di Bebé. E a farci caso poteva anche notare una certa somiglianza... «Ma non è che sei il fratello di Bebé?» domandò.  
L'uomo emise un ringhio. «Ah, sì, vive là adesso» commentò. «Non è più mio fratello, ormai. Anzi, farai meglio a dirgli che la prossima volta che lo vedo lo uccido.»

***

Marco non disse nulla, si limitò a stargli a fianco per tutta la durata del loro cammino e anche quando iniziarono la scalata verso la cima, ma era chiaro che Ace era irritato. E ha ragione: Marco non era mai stato il fratello maggiore di Rufy, ma considerava tutta la sua ciurma come tale e sinceramente l'atteggiamento di quell'uomo lo aveva indisposto non poco.  
Sperava però che arrivare sulla cima avrebbe fatto calare un po' dell'aria tesa che si era creata, e non si sbagliò. Non appena furono investiti dalla nube bianca che avevano visto in lontananza, non ci fu tempo per pensare a nient'altro che a quello che stava succedendo.  
«Ma non è fumo» commentò Ace, una punta di delusione nella voce.  
«No... sembra più vapore. O nebbia.» Marco fece un passo in avanti, con prudenza. Non si vedeva nulla. «Fa' attenzione.»  
Quando il sole fece diradare un poco quella nebbia, quanto bastava per vedere il terreno di fronte a loro e le fosse da cui veniva emesso. Alcune erano abbastanza grandi per passarci, per cui Ace si aggrappò alla schiena di Marco e discesero lentamente all'interno della montagna.  
«Wow...» commentò Ace, ammirando lo spettacolo attorno a sé.  
Quel cocuzzolo che tanto imponente appariva da fuori all'interno era stato completamente scavato e ciò che ne era rimasto era una foresta di stalattiti e stalagmiti di varie forme, dimensioni e colori che formavano attorno a loro un quadro astratto naturale.  
«Ecco spiegato il fumo» commentò Marco, una volta che furono atterrati su una superficie piatta. «L'aria calda che entra si incontra con il freddo della grotta e produce vapore.»  
«Sarebbe stato meglio un drago» disse Ace. «Però questo posto è meraviglioso.» Con gli occhi spalancati, si guardava intorno e non poteva fare a meno di toccare le colonne più vicine per esaminarne la consistenza. «Il mondo è una cosa meravigliosa...»  
Marco sorrise fra sé. Aveva vissuto e viaggiato troppo a lungo per emozionarsi ancora come una volta, ma l'entusiasmo di Ace era contagioso e lui stesso si ritrovò a voler ammirare quelle costruzioni naturali più da vicino. Prese di nuovo il volo per toccare una stalattite che appariva sottile e decorata come una tenda, quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Ecco, mi pareva.» L'eco fece arrivare l'esclamazione anche ad Ace.  
«Che cosa c'è?»  
Marco tornò verso di lui e gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce. «Ci sono dei lamp dial tutto attorno» spiegò. «In effetti, qui dentro sarebbe tutto buio altrimenti.»  
«E chi ce li ha messi?»  
«Questa è una buona domanda» rispose Marco. «Cerchiamo di scoprirlo, con attenzione. Potrebbe non essere gente amichevole.»  
Ace annuì. Evitarono di volare ancora per via delle piume troppo brillanti di Marco e camminarono prudentemente sulle rocce umide, prima di accorgersi che parevano esserci dei sentieri che tutto parevano tranne che naturali. Ne imboccarono uno per scendere ancora più a fondo nelle profondità della terra e fu allora che iniziarono a sentire delle voci.  
«Di qui.» Marco fece segno ad Ace ed entrambi si affacciarono molto cautamente oltre un angolo. Il sentiero scendeva ancora in profondità, fino ad una valle in cui scorreva un fiume. La cosa più rilevante però era l'edificio che era costruito dall'altra parte della parete, una grande costruzione bianca per metà incassata all'interno della roccia, con il simbolo del gabbiano blu che spiccava evidente sulla facciata.  
«Che ci fa qui la marina?» domandò Ace.  
«Non lo so, ma niente di buono.» Marco allungò il collo per vedere meglio. «Anche se fanno parte del Governo Mondiale, non credo che gli abitanti apprezzino basi costruite in una montagna sacra.»  
«Dovremo indagare.»  
Marco annuì, ma diede un'occhiata alla base con sguardo critico. «Non ci sono aperture, da qui. Se scendiamo per il sentiero saremo facili bersagli.»  
«Ci sarà un'altra strada» commentò Ace, fissando il fiume che scorreva rapido alla fine della gola.  
Tornarono indietro nelle profondità della grotta, per vedere se c'erano altri sentieri, naturali o non, che permettessero loro di scendere fino alla base della montagna e di attaccare la base dal basso. Erano nel bel mezzo della ricerca quando sentirono alcune voci dietro di loro. Tre marine erano appena spuntati dall'apertura che dava sulla gola.  
«Questo ci facilita le cose» sussurrò Ace, con un ghigno sul viso.  
Si spostò lateralmente, camminando con la schiena incurvata e nascondendosi dietro la foresta di stalattiti che creava numerosi nascondigli naturale. Attese che si avvicinassero abbastanza e poi balzò fuori, con l'intenzione di metterli tutti e tre al tappeto con un calcio. Era la divisa di comuni soldati, nessuno dei quali era alla sua altezza, per cui rimase impressionato quando il primo di loro anticipò il suo attacco, riuscendo a respingerlo.  
Ace si riprese subito, trovandosi a sorridere fra sé per la sfida, e immediatamente illuminò il suo braccio pronto per sparare uno dei suoi attacchi di fuoco, ma il soldato era già balzato di fronte a lui, le mani piegate ad artigli. Ace percepì il pericolo e si spostò giusto in tempo: il colpo si incuneò nella stalattite dietro di lui, distruggendola completamente.  
«Ace, fermati!» gridò Marco, che era uscito dal suo nascondiglio. «Non vedi chi sono?» aggiunse, una volta raggiuntolo, dato che Ace pareva seccato dall'interruzione. Fu solo allora che li osservò per bene e riconobbe la ragazza e l'uomo pesce, due persone che aveva spesso visto sul giornale mentre raccoglieva informazioni su Sabo. E i suoi occhi si spalancarono nell'avere finalmente davanti la persona che stava cercando, in carne e ossa e capelli biondi e ricci che gli ricadevano sulla fronte.  
«Perché ti sei fermato?» disse, con le mani sempre piegate ad artiglio. La sua voce si era fatta molto più profonda, notò Ace, e nel ghigno non c'era più traccia di quell'innocenza che avevano da bambini. «Paura?»  
In quel momento Koala e Hack gli afferrarono le guance, una per ciascun lato, e tirarono fino a deformargli il viso. «Non ti metterai a combattere con i pirati di Barbabianca, idiota.»  
«Non c'è alcuna ragione per combattere fra di noi» aggiunse Marco, con tono rassicurante, alzando le braccia. «Probabilmente siamo anche qui per ragioni diverse.»  
«Sì. Cercavamo il drago.» Era stato Ace a parlare, ma con tono distratto. Non aveva tolto gli occhi da Sabo, nemmeno per un secondo.  
«Non ci sono draghi, qui» fece presente Koala. «Il fumo che esce è solo una reazione naturale alla differenza di temperatura tra interno ed esterno.»  
«Già. Che delusione.»  
«Davvero» aggiunse Sabo, annuendo gravemente. Koala alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non siamo qui per questo. Muoviamoci.»  
Ace, invece, non poté fare a meno che sorridere. O meglio, allargare quel sorriso che non se n'era mai andato. Alla prima occasione gli si affiancò e continuò a osservarlo, per percepire tutti i cambiamenti che erano avvenuti. I suoi occhi percorsero tutti i contorni della sua cicatrice, con le domande che gli si affastellavano alla mente.  
«Allora... Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Armata rivoluzionaria» commentò infine.   
Sabo lo guardò curioso. «Sì, comandante della seconda flotta dei pirati di Barbabianca?»  
Ace rise: quasi nessuno usava quel titolo e sentirlo pronunciare da lui era davvero strano. «Non esattamente quello che avevamo detto, ma non è male, no?»  
«Che cosa intendi dire?»  
«Be', io non pensavo di trovarmi un capitano diverso da me stesso. E tu... Lo sai, no?»  
Sabo si fermò un attimo e lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. «No» disse, con tono gelido. «Non lo so.» E in un paio di falcate si allontanò da lui. «Koala! Sono qui i vestiti che abbiamo nascosto, vero?»  
Lei e Hack erano rimasti indietro, con Marco. «Mi pare dietro quella tenda di roccia.» Lo raggiunse e lo superò, per andare a verificare di persona. «Sì, eccoli.»  
E mentre i tre rivoluzionari scomparivano all'interno della grotta, Marco si affiancò ad Ace e gli scoccò un'occhiata curiosa. «Non è lui» mormorò Ace, senza guardarlo. «Be', era una cosa tirata fin dall'inizio. Mio fratello è morto.» Si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, ma gli angoli della bocca gli tremavano.  
«Ace...»  
«Sono davvero simili, però! Incredibile le cose che possono accadere!» Il tono di voce era alto e risuonava in tutta la grotta. «Scusami se ti ho trascinato in tutto questo per niente.»  
«No, non importa...»  
Poi Koala emerse dalla grotta: senza i vestiti da marine era davvero più riconoscibile come rivoluzionaria. «Se vi interessa, da questa parte c'è il sentiero interno per scendere giù.»  
«Grazie. Non avevo voglia di scalare di nuovo la montagna» disse Marco, dando una piccola spinta ad Ace.  
«Perché dovrebbero venire con noi?» protestò Sabo.  
«Gli stiamo solo indicando la strada» commentò Hack.  
«Se la possono cercare da soli, eh.»  
«Be', a me i pirati di Barbabianca piacciono e se posso do loro una mano. Qual è il problema?»  
«Fate un po' come vi pare.» Sabo si ficcò con forza il cappello a cilindro in testa e si affrettò sul sentiero ripido, anticipandoli.  
Koala fissò la schiena che scompariva, perplessa. «È strano. Più del solito, intendo» aggiunse all'occhiata di Hack. «Gli hai detto qualcosa di strano?» domandò ad Ace.  
«No!» si difese subito lui. «Cioè, ho solo accennato ad una cosa del passato... perché?» Interruppe quello che voleva dire per lo sguardo con cui i due rivoluzionari lo stavano guardando.  
«Il passato? Hai incontrato Sabo in passato?»  
«...forse» mormorò allora Ace. «Voglio dire, ricorda qualcuno che conoscevo, ma lui non sembra della stessa impressione.»  
Koala tremò leggermente, poi prese un respiro profondo. «Perché non se lo ricorda. Sabo non ha memoria del suo passato.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ha avuto un incidente, circa otto anni fa... Non conosco i dettagli, solo che Dragon l'ha salvato» spiegò Koala. «Sa il suo nome solo perché aveva della roba firmata con sé, ma non ricorda nulla prima di quello.»  
Ace deglutì con forza. «Era un'esplosione? Dov'è successo? Nel Mare Orientale, forse?»  
«Allora è vero! Tu sai chi era Sabo prima di quel momento!» Il tono di Hack era strano, a metà fra i sollievo e la preoccupazione.  
«Vi muovete?» venne la voce di Sabo, che risuonava in lontananza come se avesse già raggiunto il fondo della grotta. Koala e Hack scoccarono un'occhiata strana in direzione dei due pirati, ma poi si voltarono per raggiungerlo. «Arriviamo!»  
Ace invece rimase fermo, incapace di elaborare le informazioni che aveva appena ricevuto. Gli occhi erano fissi sul terreno e le sue spalle tremavano. Marco si appoggiò contro la sua schiena, circondandogli il petto con le braccia.  
«Smettila.» Ace si divincolò dalla sua presa e si allontanò di qualche passo. «Non sono un bambino.»  
«Dici sempre che non ti importa della mia età, ma alla fine sei quello che ci fa più caso.» Il tono non era arrabbiato, solo più alto del normale. «Non ti sto trattando come un bambino, anche se sei abbastanza giovane per esserlo.» Annullò la distanza fra di loro e tornò ad abbracciarlo da dietro, questa volta stringendo maggiormente la presa. «Ma voglio poter stare vicino al mio ragazzo se sta soffrendo. Questo mi rende di nuovo tuo padre?»  
Ace era teso sotto la sua presa, ma scosse la testa. Lentamente, i muscoli si rilassarono, ma subito dopo furono le spalle che iniziarono a tremare sotto il peso di lacrime che non volevano uscire.  
«Ero pronto ad accettare che non fosse lui» mormorò infine Ace, la voce impastata. Le parole stentavano a uscire. «Ho accettato la sua morte anni fa, nonostante tutto... Ma così... Così è anche peggio. Mio fratello... Non si ricorda di me!»  
Marco lo strinse ancora, per fermare quel tremore che percepiva sotto di lui, e poggiò la testa contro la sua spalla. «Non mi è mai capitata una cosa del genere, per cui non posso davvero immaginare come ti senti» gli disse. «Però ho perso molti fratelli e avrei dato di tutto per una seconda possibilità. Tu ce l'hai.»  
Ace non fu sicuro di averlo sentito. «Forse me lo merito...» disse fra sé. «L'ho lasciato perdere, quella volta... sarei dovuto andare a prenderlo!»  
«E lo lascerai perdere anche stavolta?»  
A quella frase, i muscoli di Ace si tesero un'altra volta. «No! No...»  
Marco lo lasciò andare, carezzandogli un'ultima volta la nuca. «Dai, raggiungiamoli. Non credi di essere l'unico a potergli ridare la memoria, proprio perché sei tu? O contava così poco, per te?»  
«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo.» E il tono non era rassicurante.  
In un attimo, avevano imboccato il sentiero che portava alla base della montagna.  
Raggiunsero il gruppo dei rivoluzionari quando furono praticamente in fondo, dove la grotta rivelava una piccola apertura che dava direttamente sulla scogliera a picco sul mare. Era scesa la notte, per cui era quasi più buio che all'interno, ma fu piacevole tornare a sentire l'aria sulla pelle e l'odore della salsedine.  
«Che cosa facciamo, Sabo?» domandò Koala.  
«L'indagine qui è finita, ma è troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Direi di accamparci qui e aspettare il mattino.»  
«Una buona idea» annuì Marco e indicò l'isola alla fine del promontorio. Ora appariva davvero vicina, così come il rumore dei mulinelli che la circondavano. «Possiamo sistemarci là. È abbastanza riparata e da quello che dicono al villaggio, c'è anche da procurarsi la cena.»  
«Ah, sì! Ricordo che Bebé ha fatto cenno al fatto che devono viverci per un po' per conto loro» aggiunse Ace.  
«Perché dovreste venire anche voi?» commentò Sabo seccato.  
«A dire la verità, vorrei chiedervi informazioni riguardo a quello che avete scoperto la dentro.» Marco accennò con la testa alla grotta da cui erano appena usciti. «Abbiamo fatto amicizia con la gente di questo posto, sapete.»  
«Non siamo contro di loro.» Koala parve irritata dall'insinuazione.  
«Volevo solo dire che ci piacerebbe dare una mano» si corresse Marco, gentilmente.  
«Non ne abbiamo bisogno» intervenne Sabo.  
«Io non rifiuterei una mano di un pirata di Barbabianca» disse Hack, scoccandogli un'occhiata strana. «Lo sai che è grazie a loro che l'Isola degli Uomini Pesce è sicura?»  
Sabo fissò i suoi due compagni, poi sospirò. «E va bene, se è così che volete...» Però non aggiunse nient'altro, si limitò a voltarsi e proseguire da solo.   
Gli altri lo seguirono, a poca distanza. L'isola era collegata da un ponte di pietra con la terraferma, cosa che permise loro di raggiungerla in tutta sicurezza. Era troppo buio perché venissero scorsi da qualcuno, ma si affrettarono comunque a nascondersi dentro la fitta vegetazione e a creare un piccolo campo base provvisorio dove nessuno poteva individuarli dall'altro. Non ebbero però fortuna riguardo alla cena: tutto ciò che l'isola offriva erano noci di cocco. In gran numero, certo, ma solo noci di cocco.  
«Forse non è stagione per altre cose» commentò Ace. Stava fissando la pila di noci di cocco con sguardo triste, già sapendo che nonostante il loro numero non sarebbero servite per nulla a placare il suo appetito. Lo consolava solo vedere che Sabo appariva depresso quanto lui, nonostante avesse già spaccato una noce e ne stesse bevendo il latte con foga.  
«Sono curioso» disse Marco, con l'intenzione di distrarre tutti dalla depressione della cena. «Ditemi che cosa ci fa una base della marina là dentro.»  
«Raccolgono algamatolite dalla cava» rispose Koala.  
«Agalmatolite?» Ace rabbrividì.  
«Di recente l'utilizzo di algamatolite da parte del governo è aumentato, anche perché i pirati con i frutti sono decisamente più numerosi che in passato. E hanno anche scoperto nuovi utilizzi, come nelle chiglie delle navi» spiegò lei, con pazienza. «Ma resta un minerale raro, per cui tentano di procurarselo ovunque possono.»  
«Anche all'interno di una grotta sacra per gli abitanti e anche se si tratta di un'isola del governo, esatto?»  
Koala annuì gravemente. «Sapete perché gli abitanti sono in guerra?»  
«Hanno ucciso una persona di un villaggio e si sono rifiutati di punire il colpevole» disse Marco.  
«Quello che non sapete è che è stato il governo a farlo.»  
«Cosa?»  
Hack fece un piccolo sorriso alla loro sorpresa. «Non avrebbero potuto entrare nella grotta dicendoglielo e, in circostanze normali, li avrebbero visti a costruire quella base. Adesso che sono in guerra, nessuno presa più attenzione alla montagna e a quello che c'è dentro.»  
«Anzi, le superstizioni li aiutano a nascondersi» aggiunse Koala. «Per lo scavo utilizzano pirati e prigionieri di guerra, ma hanno anche catturato abitanti che si sono avvicinati troppo alla montagna, aumentando la paura degli altri riguardo al drago. Nessuno si è più avvicinato nel terrore di essere divorato.»  
«Che schifo» commentò Ace. «Non pensavo che il Governo potesse arrivare così in basso.»  
«Non me ne stupisce.» Sabo sputò per terra un pezzo di noce e si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano. «Vi fate abbastanza gli affari vostri da non rendervi conto del resto. Be', suppongo che faccia parte dell'essere pirati e non so nemmeno se potete giudicare il governo.»  
«Che cosa ti ho detto sul fatto di mettersi a litigare con i pirati di Barbabianca?» protestò Hack.  
Ace si alzò in piedi, incurante delle noci di cocco che aveva fatto rotolare in giro. «Invece credo proprio di sapere abbastanza riguardo a quanto il governo faccia schifo. E ti pregherei di non sparare giudizi su di me o sulla mia ciurma senza conoscermi» affermò, le parole che uscivano secche una dopo l'altra. «Non sai niente nemmeno di te stesso, cosa ne vuoi sapere di me?»  
Marco si alzò in piedi: aveva visto benissimo lo sguardo di Sabo, quegli occhi spalancati.  
«Sì, scusa.» Ace agitò la mano per scostarlo da sé e si voltò, calciando un'altra noce di cocco.  
Non voleva litigare con Marco e di certo non voleva dire quelle cose a Sabo, ma non era una situazione facile per lui. E non lo era quando gli si ricordava dei suoi rapporti con il governo, un governo che gli aveva portato via tutto. Prima sua madre, poi Sabo. I pirati che aveva incontrato in tutta la sua vita erano certo molto meglio di loro.  
A forza di camminare nervosamente aveva raggiunto la fine dell'isola. Il mare di fronte a sé era nero, ma il rumore dei mulinelli che circondavano quella zona era abbastanza alto da incutere timore nel silenzio della notte. Si sedette di schianto sulla battigia umida: per terminare la serata, era anche a digiuno e non poteva procurarsi nemmeno un po' di carne di mostro marino.  
Quando sentì dei passi dietro di sé, non si voltò nemmeno. «Non ho bisogno della ramanzina adesso, lo so già da solo che ho sbagliato. Non fare il nonno, Marco.»  
Da dietro venne una risata accennata. «Veramente volevo portarti un po' di cibo.» Ace balzò in piedi, con gli occhi spalancati, e fissò Sabo e la sua mano allungata verso di lui, con delle barrette energetiche strette nel pugno. «Non è niente di che, ma meglio delle noci di cocco.»  
Ace annuì. «Grazie...» Le prese e tornò a sedersi. Sabo si sistemò a qualche passo da lui, lo sguardo fissò sull'acqua nera davanti a loro.  
«Vorrei tanto un mostro marino...»  
«Siamo in due.»  
Era incredibile che potessero essere così in sintonia eppure non riuscire a ritrovarsi nelle questioni davvero importanti.  
«Ti devo chiedere scusa. Non mi sono comportato bene» disse Sabo, infine.  
«No, no. È colpa mia. Non dovevo insinuare nulla su-»  
«Il fatto è che ho paura.»  
Ace smise di addentare una delle barrette energetiche e lo fissò. «Di che cosa?»  
«Di quello che potrei essere.» Sabo prese un sospiro profondo. «Quando mi sono ripreso dall'incidente e non ricordavo nulla... è stato spaventoso. Non ero nessuno. Nessun legame, nessun pensiero, nessun passato. Non sapevo che cosa fare» raccontò. «Ma in questi otto anni... ho costruito qualcosa. Sono diventato qualcuno. Ho scelto di essere questo qualcuno.» Si voltò finalmente verso Ace, con gli occhi spalancati. «E se adesso scoprissi di essere qualcun altro? Qualcuno che non sopporto?»  
Ace ricambiò lo sguardo e in lui si fece avanti la consapevolezza che la situazione era peggiore di quello che aveva pensato. Non era solo da parte sua, che aveva trovato un fratello che non si ricordava di lui.  
«Scusami» disse infine. «Non avrei dovuto venire qui a parlarti di queste cose.»  
Sabo scosse la testa. «Non potevi saperlo.»  
«Certamente no.»  
«Comunque, adesso sono pronto» affermò Sabo. «Non sono più quella persona. E chissà, magari mi sono preoccupato per nulla.»  
Ma Ace scosse la testa. «Non posso dirti nulla. Anche se ti raccontassi chi eri, sarebbe comunque la storia di un estraneo.» Il suo pomo d'Adamo si mosse nel suo collo. «Sei già qualcuno, adesso. Non ha senso se non te lo ricordi da solo.»  
«Hai ragione.» Sabo annuì e poi sorrise. «Eravamo amici?»  
«No... No, no. Conoscenti, direi. Ci saremo visti un paio di volte al massimo.» Ace si pulì la bocca e gettò via la confezione del ricostituente. «Ero solo curioso dato che siamo diventati tutti e due così famosi.»  
«Famosi criminali» specificò Sabo, e rise.  
«Ne sono piuttosto orgoglioso» ribatté Ace, contagiato dalle sue risate.  
«Adesso però mi sento molto più rilassato.» Sabo prese un respiro profondo e si alzò. «Torno al campo, se vieni anche tu magari possiamo pensare a un piano d'azione... sempre che volete davvero aiutarci.»  
«Certo» annuì Ace. «Arrivo fra un minuto.»  
«Okay.»  
Quando Sabo se ne andò, fu il turno di un altro biondo di emergere dalla folta vegetazione. Questa volta Ace ci azzeccò. «Hai ascoltato tutto?»  
Marco annuì. «Hai preso la decisione giusta.»  
«Fa un male cane.»  
«In media è così, quando si pensa più agli altri che a se stessi.»  
Ace continuò a non voltarsi. «Posso... chiederti di abbracciarmi ancora?»  
Marco non disse nulla: si limitò a sedersi al suo fianco e a stringergli le braccia attorno alle spalle. Ace nascose la testa contro il suo petto. Marco avvertì chiaramente le sua spalle che si muovevano al ritmo dei suoi singhiozzi.  
«Voglio che ricordi... Voglio che ricordi tutto...» mormorò. «Ma come faccio a dirglielo? Come faccio...?»  
Marco non disse nulla. Non c'era niente da dire oltre alla decisione che Ace aveva già preso. Si limitò a stringergli maggiormente il braccio attorno al fianco e ad accarezzargli i capelli con l'altra mano, lasciando che stringesse le unghie attorno alla sua camicia e affondasse il viso bagnato contro il suo petto.  
Piano piano il respiro di Ace si fece sempre più calmo, finché anche i singhiozzi si calmarono. Dopo un ultimo, profondo respiro, si separò da Marco e si voltò, asciugandosi il volto con il dorso della mano.   
«Andiamo. Dobbiamo dare una mano a quest'isola.»  
Marco fissò il sorriso forzato che aveva fatto, mentre tornava a guardarlo, ma non commentò. Si limitò ad annuire e a seguirlo, mentre tornavano verso il campo improvvisato che sarebbe servito per la notte.  
Sabo, Koala e Hack erano seduti in un semicerchio, al centro troneggiava una mappa artigianale dell'isola che indicava la posizione dei villaggi e il loro schieramento nella guerra civile che si stava svolgendo. Quando i due pirati tornarono, fecero loro cenno di sedersi accanto a loro.  
«I marine stanno progettando qualcosa» spiegò loro Koala, gentilmente. «Credo che vogliano fomentare la guerra ancora una volta. Stiamo cercando di capire dove, per impedirglielo.»  
Marco si chinò in avanti per fissare la mappa. I villaggi erano decisamente sparsi e non sembrava esserci, almeno a prima vista, un'apertura che permettesse ai marine di colpire. La prima volta avevano ucciso un uomo, la seconda avrebbero probabilmente colpito in maniera peggiore.  
«Ma perché non andiamo direttamente a parlare coi capi-villaggio per dirgli che è colpa della marina?»  
«Sarebbe facile cosi» sospirò Sabo. «Non credo ci crederebbero.»  
«Secondo me invece sì» replicò Ace. «Prendiamo il villaggio dove ci sarebbe il vero assassino, che invece è innocente. Non credi che sarebbero i primi a voler prendere il vero colpevole?»  
«Se fossero intervenuti prima, forse» disse Koala. «Temo che adesso sia troppo tardi, perché in guerra non c'è più nessun innocente. Si sono spezzati tutti i legami.»  
«Sciocchezze! I legami non si spezzano così facilmente!» Stava fissando Sabo dritto negli occhi, mentre lo diceva, e non pareva parlare solamente riguardo alla situazione di Jamiro. «Stiamo parlando di un paese che sopravvive grazie a questi legami, in cui in ogni villaggio c'è un pezzo di tutti gli altri. Io non ci voglio credere che tutto quello che hanno costruito non abbia più importanza.»  
Sabo non aveva scostato gli occhi da lui, anzi, stava ricambiando lo sguardo con la stessa intensità.  
«Io credo non solo che possano crederci, ma che vogliano crederci» continuò Ace. «Ho visto come Bebé parlava di suo fratello.»  
In realtà avevano anche visto suddetto fratello dichiararsi disposto a uccidere per il suo villaggio, ma Marco si trattenne dallo specificare. C'erano ben altre ragioni per Ace per voler credere che certi legami non finissero mai.  
«In che villaggio siete stati?» domandò Sabo, dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
«Mi pare si chiamasse Akua» rispose Marco.  
«Bene, è della fazione opposta a quello dove stiamo noi. Direi che possiamo iniziare ciascuno da questi due e vedere come va.»  
«Ma Sabo...!» protestò appena Koala.  
«Se la marina colpisce mentre noi non sappiamo ancora come e dove, rischiamo di peggiorare la situazione» aggiunse Hack.  
«Allora sarà il caso di muoversi.» Nonostante avessero deciso di rimanere nascosti sull'isola per la notte, Sabo recuperò la roba pronti ad andare. «Diciamogli la verità. Piantiamo in loro il sospetto. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa, forse saranno anche più attenti a vedere se non sia stato qualcun altro. E poi, non abbiamo scoperto nulla sui loro piani e non mi piace stare fermo a far nulla.»  
«Questo lo so» commentò Koala, ma sulle sue labbra si formò un accenno di sorriso. Scosse la testa e recuperò tutta la sua roba.  
«Allora?» commentò Sabo, riferito ad Ace. «L'idea è stata tua.»  
Ace ghignò. «Ovvio.» Prese il suo zaino e fece un cenno in direzione di Marco, che annuì. Non aveva avuto l'occasione di dare la sua opinione nella faccenda, ma era d'accordo con lui.  
«Decidiamo un punto dove rivederci» propose però. «Per verificare come è andato il piano. Se le cose non vanno come previsto potremo aver bisogno di un piano b.»  
***

Quando Ace e Marco raggiunsero il villaggio, era mattina inoltrata. Ciò nonostante, nessuno era al lavoro sui campi dove, appena il giorno prima, lui e Bebé avevano piantato tutti i semi. Questo perché tutti gli abitanti erano radunati nella piazza, attorno a quella che era il piccolo esercito che li aveva attaccati quando erano arrivati.  
Nella piazza c'erano anche i tre capi-villaggio e Bikila inchinato di fronte a loro, a ricevere la loro benedizione. L'esercito pareva in assedio di guerra e tutti gli altri abitanti non riuscivano a togliere lo sguardo da quella massa di uomini muscolosi e armati.  
«Che cosa sta succedendo?» Ace spezzò l'atmosfera di silenzio irreale che si era creata, piombando nel bel mezzo della piazza senza troppe cerimonie.  
Bikila si voltò verso di lui, ringhiando. «Stai disturbando una cerimonia sacra.»  
«Oh, scusate» commentò lui, alzando la mano. «Non state andando in guerra, vero?»  
«Invece sì.» A rispondere era stato il vecchio capo-villaggio.   
«Siamo arrivati troppo tardi» commentò Marco, sottovoce. «Che cosa è successo?» domandò poi, a voce alta.  
«Alcuni branchi di bestiame sono stati uccisi» spiegò Bikila. Poi tornò a rivolgersi agli altri abitanti. «Non basta che abbiano deciso di schierarsi dalla parte di un assassino, adesso cercano pure di ridurci alla fame, distruggendo il frutto del nostro lavoro. È ora che la giustizia trionfi!» Urla si levarono dal resto dell'esercito, che alzò contemporaneamente le lance al cielo.  
«Ma quale giustizia e giustizia!» ribatté Ace, seccato. «Siete stati tutti ingannati! È tutta colpa della marina!»  
«Che cosa intendi dire?» commentò una dei capi-villaggio.  
«Voglio dire che c'è una cavolo di base della marina nascosta nella vostra montagna sacra e vi hanno fatto litigare di proposito per tenervi fuori dai loro affari» spiegò Ace, in tutta fretta. «Sono stati loro a uccidere quell'uomo e sono sicuro che sono dietro anche all'uccisione del bestiame. Vi stanno ingannando.»  
Il villaggio piombò nel silenzio. «E tu lo sai perché...?» La domanda di Bikila era stata sputata fuori come il veleno di un serpente.  
«Ci sono entrata, l'ho vista.» Ace lo ammise semplicemente, senza notare l'orrore che si formava nei loro occhi.  
«E il drago ti avrebbe fatto uscire senza un graffio?»  
«Non c'è nessun drago!»  
Una delle anziane si fece avanti, allungando la mano per fermare la loro discussione. «IL drago ci sta testando» affermò allora, rivolto alla folla. «Ci faremo forse ingannare da un pirata, rinunciando a combattere per la nostra patria?»  
«Certo che no!» esclamò Bikila, con il coro dei suoi soldati, pronti, che proveniva da dietro.  
Ace stava per replicare, ma l'anziana donna fu più rapida. «Hai visto quello che il drago ha voluto farti vedere. Non mi stupisce che sia stata la marina, dato quello che sei.»  
«Pensi di essere nel giusto, e apprezziamo per questo» intervenne la seconda donna. «Però sei solo un mezzo del drago. La giusta via è un'altra.»  
Ace fissò Marco, ma lui scosse la testa e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. «Bene. Ammazzatevi pure fra fratelli» sputò fuori, con odio.  
«La tua idea sui legami era corretta» gli disse Marco, una volta che si furono allontanati dal villaggio. «Ma abbiamo sottovalutato la forza delle loro superstizioni.»  
«Capisco credere in qualcosa di superiore, in un certo senso» rispose Ace. «Ma questo non può e non dovrebbe venire prima di quelli a cui si tiene.» Fece un lungo respiro e abbassò lo sguardo a guardarsi i piedi.  
«Andiamo a vedere se gli altri hanno avuto più fortuna» commentò Marco, posandogli dolcemente una mano sulla spalla.  
«Aspettate!» Una voce da dietro li bloccò. Bebé stava correndo nella loro direzione, i sandali che affondavano nel terreno morbido. Aveva il fiato corto e, quando li raggiunse, dovette respirare a fondo prima di essere in grado di parlare. «È tutto vero quello che avete detto? Non abbiamo motivo di combattere?»  
Ace annuì lentamente. «Non combattere contro tuo fratello» gli disse. «Per qualunque ragione, non perderlo. Non te lo puoi permettere.»  
«Non ho intenzione di farlo.» Lo sguardo di Bebé era rivolto in lontananza. «Questo è il mio villaggio, adesso, ma mio fratello è mio fratello.»

***

Anche gli altri non avevano avuto più fortuna. Non avevano trovato un paese pronto alla guerra, ma nessuno credeva che il drago avesse permesso che si profanasse la sua montagna. E l'attacco al bestiame dimostrava solamente che la marina aveva già un grosso vantaggio su di loro.  
«A questo punto, che cosa possiamo fare?» si chiese Marco. «Voglio dire, saremo in grado di fermarli fisicamente, se volessimo...»  
«Io continuo a non credere che abbiano spezzato così facilmente quei legami» borbottò Ace sottovoce.  
«Non lo credo nemmeno io» gli disse Koala. «Anzi, proprio per questo sono così arrabbiati. Perché si sentono traditi e non ascoltano nessuno.»  
«Allora dobbiamo fare in modo che siano costretti ad ascoltarci.»  
«Sono d'accordo» annuì Sabo. «Propongo di distruggere la montagna del drago.»  
Quattro paia d'occhi si fissarono su di lui, occhi spalancati. «Che c'è?» commentò lui, perplesso della loro perplessità. «Non è che non sia in grado di farlo.»  
«Non puoi andare in giro a distruggere montagne sacre!» protestò Koala.  
«Perché no? Hai un'idea migliore per convincerli che c'è davvero la marina là dentro?»  
«No, ma di sicuro non ci aiuterà agire impulsivamente.»  
«Io invece sono d'accordo» disse Ace. «Se pensano che quella che abbiamo visto sia solo un'illusione, non ci resta che mostragli il contrario. Vengo con te.»  
Sabo lo gratificò con un sorriso ampio. «Oh, finalmente una voce della ragione!» esclamò, soddisfatto. «Si va?»  
«Anche subito!»  
«Non hai intenzione di provare a fermarli?» commentò Koala in direzione di Marco, che aveva semplicemente incrociato le braccia mentre guardava i due ragazzi allontanarsi sulla spiaggia.  
«No» fu la risposta secca. «Sanno quello che fanno, e poi hanno ragione, di alternative ce ne sono poche.»  
Koala sospirò pesantemente. «Non posso fare la baby-sitter a due persone contemporaneamente...»  
«Non preoccuparti, Ace proteggerà Sabo a qualunque costo.» Marco sapeva che avrebbero voluto che aggiungesse di più, perché Ace conosceva una parte di Sabo che era oscura persino a lui stesso, ma Marco non diede loro soddisfazione. «Noi potremo cercare di fermare la guerra quel tanto che basta perché ci riescano.»  
E fra sé ridacchiò perché nessuno, fra loro tre, aveva messo in dubbio un attimo che sarebbero riusciti a distruggere una montagna intera.

***

«Allora, qual è il piano?» domandò Ace, mentre il suo striker ormeggiava nella spiaggia rocciosa a fianco della montagna. Avevano deciso di usarlo perché non era più necessario nascondersi. E data la fretta, era la soluzione migliore.  
«Entriamo e buttiamo giù tutto» replicò Sabo tranquillo.  
Ace gli scoccò un'occhiata divertita. «Mi piace il tuo modo di ragionare.»  
«Credo che la cosa migliore sia occuparsi prima dei marine.» Sabo provò comunque a elaborare un po' meglio la sua strategia. «Me ne occuperò io, dato che per te sarebbe troppo vicino alla cava di agalmatolite.»  
Ace inarcò il sopracciglio. «Me la posso cavare. E tu non puoi battere un'intera guarnigione di marines da solo.»  
Stavolta fu il turno di Sabo di scoccargli un'occhiataccia. «Mettimi alla prova.» Ma non protestò quando, arrivati proprio alla porta centrale della base, Ace la sfondò con un pugno di fuoco ben calibrato. I marine si erano già messi in allarme quando avevano visto i due ragazzi entrare nella grotta, ma l'esplosione fu la miccia definitiva. In due minuti se li sarebbero ritrovati tutti addosso.  
«Ah!» esclamò Sabo all'improvviso. «Mi sono appena ricordato che nella cava ci saranno parecchi schiavi. Non possiamo tirare giù la base prima di averli liberati.»  
Ace lo fissò con la bocca spalancata. «E ti viene in mente adesso?! Un tempo eri molto più prudente...» Imprecò mentalmente, perché non era previsto che si lasciasse sfuggire insinuazioni sul passato. «Cosa facciamo adesso?»  
Sabo lo guardò interrogativo per un attimo. «Li liberiamo, ovviamente» rispose poi.  
«Perfetto. Allora pensaci tu. È il tuo compito come rivoluzionario.»  
«Ah, e il tuo sarebbe?»  
«Come pirata, prendere marine a calci» replicò Ace divertito.  
Non ci fu il tempo di riflettere ulteriormente, perché l'intera divisione della base si stava precipitando verso di loro. Ace rilasciò una fiammata, che servì ad aprire una via all'interno dell'edificio, tenendo alto il muro di fuoco. «Vai!» gridò poi in direzione di Sabo, mentre usava l'altra mano per sparare proiettili di fuoco verso l'esercito.  
Sabo annuì e immediatamente si diresse verso la via libera che Ace gli aveva aperto, precipitandosi all'interno della base con l'intenzione di raggiungere la cava e liberare tutti gli uomini. Per questo motivo, Ace allungò il muro di fiamme fino a raggiungere l'uscita della cava, così gli schiavi avrebbero potuto fuggire prima che la montagna venisse distrutta. Una volta assicuratori che Sabo potesse fare il suo lavoro in tranquillità, si voltò a fronteggiare con maggiore serietà i soldati che aveva davanti.  
Erano dei marine semplici e, nonostante ci si trovasse nel New World, decisamente deboli. Anche se possedevano l'Haki non erano abbastanza bravi da contrastare le sue fiamme. L'unica difficoltà è che possedevano armi fatte con l'agalmatolite, ma gli attacchi di Ace avevano efficacia anche a distanza per cui erano inutili se non riuscivano a toccarlo per indebolirlo.  
«Toglietevi di mezzo, non potete batterlo! Andate piuttosto a difendere la cava!» Venne una voce dalla parte più alta della base e Ace si agitò. Non voleva che quei soldati andassero a caccia di Sabo. Allungò la mano per alimentare le sue fiamme in modo che tagliassero loro l'entrata alla base, ma fu costretto a fare un balzo all'indietro perché un uomo si precipitò verso di lui, cercando di schiacciarlo. Dal modo in cui era vestito, pareva un ufficiale superiore.  
«Andate!»  
«Sì, vice ammiraglio Mufasa!» risposero i marine, e si affastellarono l'uno sull'altro per tornare nella base cercando di non finire contro il muro di fuoco che era comunque sempre alto. Poi il vice ammiraglio concentrò la sua attenzione su Ace, con sguardo feroce, e si leccò le labbra.   
«Non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere un Comandante di Barbabianca in questo buco dimenticato da Dio...» commentò, la voce ansimante. «Ho appena trovato il mio biglietto per ritornare nella civiltà.»  
«Già, sicuro» commentò Ace, che era troppo preoccupato dal pensiero dei soldati che correvano in direzione di Sabo per pensare alle ambizioni di Mufasa. Ma dovette presto farci attenzione, perché Mufasa non era assolutamente paragonabile ai suoi uomini. Ace evitò giusto all'ultimo uno dei suoi pugni, balzando di lato, ma notò decisamente il pugno imbevuto d'Haki. «I vice-ammiragli certo meritano il loro rango...» commentò sottovoce.  
«Non sai quanto.» Mufasa di chinò a quattro zampe e iniziò la sua trasformazione. I folti capelli rossi divennero una maestosa criniera, i muscoli si rafforzarono e si riempirono di un folto manto, le mani artigliarono il terreno con lunghi artigli hakizzati.  
«Merda» commentò Ace. Gli zoan erano già abbastanza pericolosi senza haki, ma in questo modo l'avrebbe costretto decisamente a combattere seriamente e a rimanere impegnato a lungo. Mufasa rilasciò un lungo ruggito, scoprendo le unghie zanne, prima di gettarsi verso di lui. La forma mista umano/leone gli conferiva il doppio della forza e della velocità. Ace si scostò un attimo prima, lasciando che Mufasa mordesse e distruggesse una parte di grotta dietro di lui. Non rallentato dal bersaglio mancato, si gettò nuovamente verso Ace, con una velocità tale da no lasciargli il tempo di preparare attacchi più mirati. Ace poté solo preparare le sue lance di fuoco e scagliarle, ma Mufasa era abbastanza veloce da evitarle.  
Il terremoto li colse entrambi impreparati ed entrambi dovettero concentrarsi sul restare in equilibrio piuttosto che attaccare l'altro. Ma non era un terremoto, bensì l'intera base della marina che crollava in mille pezzi, come se fosse implosa dall'interno. Le urla degli uomini ancora intrappolati veniva annullata dalle mura che precipitavano una sull'altra.  
Sabo! Il cervello di Ace rimase immobile a fissare quella distruzione, a metà tra la consapevolezza che solo Sabo poteva averla causata e la paura che potesse essere rimasto coinvolto.  
Quando il clamore cessò, dell'edificio non erano rimasti che detriti sparsi lungo tutta la zona davanti al fiume, rocce che erano rotolate fino a dove Mufasa e Ace stavano combattendo. Il filone di agalmatolite ora era libero dalle mura che gli erano state costruite attorno e risplendeva quasi di luce propria. Era talmente grande e spesso che la sua influenza si spanse immediatamente attorno. Ace sentì l'energia che gli veniva estratta dal corpo. Tentò di illuminare di fuoco il suo braccio per trasmettere al cervello l'idea che era ancora in possesso dei suoi poteri, ma non ci riuscì.  
Mufasa fu il primo a riprendersi, probabilmente per il lungo tempo che aveva passato all'interno della cava come supervisore. Ace vide il suo assalto, ma le gambe erano pensanti e non riuscì nemmeno a fare un tentativo per spostarsi. Un attimo prima che Mufasa fosse sopra di lui con le sue zanne, Sabo si precipitò da loro e fermò l'assalto afferrando Mufasa per la lunga criniera rossa, trattenendolo indietro con i piedi ben premuti a terra.  
La scena fece risvegliare Ace dal torpore in cui era caduto per via dell'agalmatolite. Immediatamente, il fuoco bruciò nel suo pugno e poi venne indirizzato tutto verso il petto di Mufasa, che era completamente in vista per via della posizione in cui Sabo lo stava tenendo e da cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Il colpo lo colpì con tutta la forza: Mufasa gridò, tutte le sue ultime energie concentrate in quel grido. Quando Sabo lo lasciò, cadde a terra senza nemmeno un lamento.  
«Ehi, ottimo colpo.»  
«E gli schiavi?» domandò immediatamente Ace, sollevato dal vederlo perfettamente in salute.  
«Salvi» sorrise Sabo. «Li ho spediti tutti fuori dalla grotta prima di distruggere la base. Con un po' di fortuna potrebbero raggiungere i villaggi prima che scoppi la guerra.»  
«Di certo crederanno più a loro che a noi» annuì Ace.  
«Già. Ma dobbiamo comunque tirare giù tutto. Dobbiamo impedire il combattimento a qualsiasi costo.»  
Senza aggiungere altro, superarono il fiume e salirono la lunga scalinata che portava nella grotta principale, quella in cui si erano incontrati il giorno prima. Nonostante tutto, Ace fu di nuovo colpito dalla bellezza di quel luogo naturale, che aveva costruito nel corso dei secoli una specie di opera d'arte naturale.  
«Certo che è un peccato...» commentò, quasi fra sé.  
«Sono d'accordo.» Sabo si stava guardando intorno ed era chiaro che i suoi occhi vedevano la stessa meravigliosa opera. «Certi uomini rovinano sempre tutto.»  
«Per questo combatti.»  
«Sì.»  
Ace annuì e non aggiunse nulla. Nella sua mente, Sabo era ancora quel ragazzino che voleva scrivere un libro sui suoi viaggi attorno al mondo, ma non poteva negare che c'era anche della poetica nel suo ruolo come rivoluzionario.  
«Qual è il piano per tirare giù tutto, quindi?»  
«Se trovo un punto di rottura, posso creare abbastanza crepe per rendere instabile la montagna.» Sabo si chinò e iniziò a picchiettare a terra. «Tu hai un attacco sufficientemente forte da finire il lavoro?»  
«Oh, sì.» Ace sorrise fra sé: lo stava forse sottovalutando? Be', era quindi il caso di mostrargli il suo colpo migliore. Alzò la mano e concentrò le fiamme per preparare l'Entei, un piccolo solo che si creava direttamente dal suo palmo.  
Sabo si era fermato a pochi passi da lui. Evidentemente aveva trovato quello che cercava, perché i suoi pugni pieni d'Haki erano già infossati nella roccia. «Ace...» sussurrò, insicuro. «Noi ci siamo incontrati più di un paio di volte, vero?»  
Ace deglutì, ma non disse nulla. Sabo si era voltato appena verso di lui, a vedere la sua espressione resa chiara dalle fiamme che si dibattevano prigioniere del sole sulla sua mano. Non aveva davvero bisogno di parlare per rispondere.  
Sabo annuì lentamente. «Spero di poter ricordare un giorno» mormorò. Poi premette i pugni più forte nella roccia e tutto quello che si sentì dopo fu il rumore della roccia che iniziava a creparsi fino alle fondamenta.

***

L'esercito del paese di Hi era già pronto sulla prateria. Dalla sterpaglia che si creava appena prima della spiaggia, dove si era nascosto con Koala e Hack, Marco poteva vedere benissimo l'enorme figura del fratello di Bebé che troneggiava a capo dei suoi soldati, la lunga lancia decorata stretta in mano.  
Marco sperava che l'altro esercito non si presentasse prima che Ace e Sabo avessero fatto crollare la montagna, ma ne dubitava. Sarebbe stato pronto a intervenire per evitare il massacro, ma quello che accade era peggio di quello che aveva previsto.  
Il primo a presentarsi sul campo di battaglia fu Bebé, da solo, disarmato. Non faceva parte dell'esercito e non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, ma era chiaro che le parole di Ace l'avevano colpite più di quanto immaginasse. I muscoli di Marco premevano per uscire fuori dal nascondiglio, pronto a proteggere Bebé dal nugolo di frecce che avrebbe potuto abbattersi su di lui, ma il suo cervello gli diceva di aspettare, di vedere che cosa sarebbe successo. Le mani si alzarono a stringere Koala e Hack, per prevenire anche il loro intervento.  
Bebé si fermò al centro della radura, a tiro di freccia, ma abbastanza lontano da non essere ancora una minaccia. «Ciao, Bebì. Fratello mio.»  
«Che cosa ci fai qui?» La sua faccia appariva più dura che mai.  
«Sono venuto a chiederti di non combattere» disse Bebé. «Hai sentito la storia? Hai sentito che potrebbe essere tutta colpa della marina?»  
«Sì, l'ho sentito.» Bebì fece una smorfia. «Ovviamente non ci credo. Non ci crede nessuno.»  
«Io sì» ribatté l'altro. «Perché se c'è un motivo, una scusa qualsiasi per impedire questa guerra, be', allora ci voglio credere.»  
Lo sguardo di Bebì corse in lontananza, nel bosco che si stendeva dietro di lui. «Quanti sono nascosti là dietro?» domandò.  
«Nessuno, credo. L'esercito di Akua sta arrivando, certo. Per questo sono qui. Io non voglio combattere contro di te, fratello. E sono sicuro che nemmeno gli altri lo vogliono.»  
«Sciocchezze. Tutto quello che i nostri antenati hanno creduto di costruire... È un'illusione. Una volta che lasci il villaggio non ne fai più parte.» Bebì digrignò i denti. «Non sei più parte di Hi, quindi non cercare di convincermi del contrario.»  
Bebé allargò le braccia. «Allora uccidimi, fratello. Se per te non sono altro che un nemico, uccidimi.»  
«Non cadrò in una trappola così semplice.»  
Allora fu lo stesso Bebé ad avvicinarci, un passo alla volta. Gli arcieri erano pronti, ma Bebì fece loro segno di rimanere fermi. Un paio di falcate, e i due fratelli furono finalmente uno di fronte all'altro. Bebì aveva lasciato indietro la lancia, ma aveva la spada pronta nella mano destra. La sua figura era incredibilmente più massiccia di Bebé, che però reggeva bene lo sguardo.  
E poi, un attimo dopo, la lama della spada si infilò nella sua carne. Koala e Hack scattarono, ma si ritrovarono spinti indietro dalla forza della presa di Marco. «Guardate.» E, ad una seconda occhiata, fu chiaro che non era stato Bebì a portare in avanti la lama, ma Bebé che si era volontariamente ferito.  
Il suo sangue iniziò a colare sul terreno, sia per la ferita, sia dalla mano che ancora teneva la lama. Fece un passo indietro, traballando. Bebì aveva lasciato l'impugnatura e ora lo guardava con occhi spalancati.  
«Cos'è quella faccia, fratello? Non volevi uccidermi?» E poi cadde a terra, la polvere della prateria che si spandeva attorno a lui e la spada che spiccava nitida come una grottesca erezione. L'esercito di Akua arrivò in quel momento e a Bikila bastò un'occhiata per capire quello che poteva essere successo. Emise un ruggito sordo e immediatamente si preparò a gettarsi in avanti, i suoi soldati che preparavano gli archi. Anche Hi si mise immediatamente in posizione di difesa, anche se Bebì non aveva ordinato nulla.  
Per il momento si era limitato a stare fermo, le mani che gli tremavano, a fissare quella figura sanguinante a terra di fronte a lui. Poi, finalmente, in un grido soffocato, si gettò a terra, inginocchiato al suo fianco, le mani a premere spasmodicamente sulla ferita.  
«Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?!»  
Bebé respirava profondamente. «Non voglio morire...» mormorò.  
«Non morirai. Non morirai...»  
Bikila era arrivato a pochi metri ma, quando aveva visto Bebì gettarsi a terra, temette che volesse terminare il lavoro e recuperare la sua spada, per cui preparò la lancia e lanciò prima che potesse accadere. Di risposta, gli arcieri scoccarono nella sua direzione.  
Entrambe le armi colpirono Marco, che si era frapposto appena in tempo. Una fiammata di azzurro e sembrò che non fosse accaduto nulla. Entrambi gli eserciti avevano già visto i suoi poteri in azione, quindi non rimasero impressionati, ma si fermarono comunque per via della sua comparsa.  
«Che stai facendo!» protestò Bikila. «Lo sta... Lo sta...» I suo occhi finalmente videro la scena per quella che era, un fratello che piangeva sull'altro e cercava di bloccargli l'emoraggia.  
«Era una situazione fraintendibile» gli disse Marco, gentilmente. «Esattamente come tutto ciò che ha causato questa guerra.»  
Anche Koala e Hack erano usciti dal loro nascondiglio e si erano chinati a fianco di Bebé. «Non sembra una ferita mortale» disse lui. «Però bisogna fermare l'emorragia il prima possibile.»  
«Un dottore!» gridarono allora Bikila e Bebì contemporaneamente e, sempre contemporaneamente, sue soldati dell'esercito abbandonarono le loro armi per avvicinarsi al ferito. Bebì non si scostò comunque da suo fianco. Gli altri soldati avevano abbassato gli archi e ora guardavano agli altri con imbarazzo.  
Per Marco, era come se si fosse distrutta una maledizione che non permetteva loro di ricordarsi che erano tutti una grande famiglia, costruita nel corso dei secoli dai legami che ogni villaggio aveva stabilito l'uno con l'altro. Legami che, come Ace aveva giustamente detto, non potevano essere spezzati così facilmente.  
E l'ultimo ingrediente per eliminare definitivamente l'incantesimo fu il terremoto che scosse l'intera isola. Guardando in lontananza, si vide chiaramente la montagna che si spezzava a metà, enormi pezzi di roccia che si schiantavano nel mare alzando colonne di schiuma. E quando il rumore e la distruzione cessarono, l'unica cosa che rimase in piedi fu una colonna di roccia azzurra che scintillava al sole, quell'agalmatolite per cui il governo era disposto a distruggere legami così importanti.  
Koala sorrise fra sé. «Quando fanno le cose le fanno sul serio.»

***

«La distruzione della montagna ha causato un cambiamento delle correnti, quindi non ci sono più mulinelli attorno all'isola» stava raccontando Ace. «Mi chiedo se questo cambierà anche i loro rituali sul matrimonio.»  
«Sono sicuro che se la potranno cavare» disse Marco. «Hanno affrontato una guerra, ma hanno rinforzato i loro legami. Staranno bene e i rivoluzionari daranno loro una mano, nel caso.»  
La menzione dei rivoluzionari fece chinare la testa ad Ace, gli occhi nascosti dalla tesa del cappello. Marco non aggiunse nient'altro, limitandosi a concentrare lo sguardo sulla distesa azzurra che si stendeva in lontananza di fronte a loro. Stavano tornando finalmente a casa.  
«Come stai?» non poté non chiedergli, dopo qualche minuto. I saluti con gli altri erano stati rapidi, anche perché Sabo aveva molto da fare e Koala non gli avrebbe permesso di sfuggire ancora ai suoi doveri. Si era sfogato abbastanza distruggendo la montagna, secondo lei.  
All'inizio Ace non risposte, ma quando finalmente alzò la testa, sorrise. «Bene, più o meno. Scoprire che non ha memoria mi ha distrutto, ma avevi ragione. Ho una seconda possibilità. Non tutti sono così fortunati.»  
Marco non disse nulla, attese. Sapeva che non era finita, che Ace aveva bisogno di sfogarsi.  
«È diventata la persona che voleva diventare ed è stato bellissimo vederlo» continuò infatti. «E so che il nostro legame c'è ancora, dentro di lui. Forse ci vorranno anni, forse non succederà, ma mio fratello è vivo.» Un leggero singhiozzo emise dalla sua gola, prontamente spento.  
«Mi ha fatto piacere incontrarlo» mormorò Marco. Poi aggiunse: «cosa farai con Rufy?».  
Ace sospirò: ci aveva già pensato, ovviamente. Era la prima cosa a cui aveva pensato. Come faccio a dirlo a Rufy? «Per ora nulla» disse infine. «Ci vorrà ancora un po' di tempo prima che Rufy arrivi nella Rotta Maggiore e magari Sabo avrà già riavuto la sua memoria. Voglio dirglielo, ma allo stesso tempo credo che sia meglio aspettare. Voglio che anche lui veda Sabo per quello che è diventato.»  
Marco annuì. «Hai preso la decisione giusta. Ormai sei proprio un ometto.» Ace gli scoccò immediatamente un'occhiataccia e Marco rise, consapevole della frecciata che gli aveva lanciato.   
Poi però Ace sorrise. «Se ne avessi ancora bisogno, mi abbraccerai ancora?»  
«Quanto vuoi.»


End file.
